halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodark-B076
Bodark-B076 is a SPARTAN-III supersoldier from Beta Company who fought During the Human-Covenant War and after in the Post War years. During the War, Bodark was selected from among the best of Beta prior to OPERATION: TORPEDO where most of Beta had perished. She was selected for the 'Cat-2's, Non-company Teams of Spartan III's and sometimes II's who were given Mjolnir armor and sent on highly covert missions, One such chapter of the Cat-2's was Bodark and Gauntlet Team. Prior to the Fall of Reach, Gauntlet was sent on numerous Hunter-Killer and HVT Assassination Missions against the Covenant and Insurrectionists alike. When Reach was attacked Gauntlet was undergoing a leadership change with their previous leader having been severely wounded by an I.E.D detonated by Insurrectionists on Tribute when they were sent there to take them out. With their leader out of commission Bodark was chosen to lead Gauntlet. During the Fall of Reach, Gauntlet was assigned to an armored detachment of twenty tanks during the Battle of Szurdok Ridge however prior to their mission Bodark and her squad were give significantly higher ranks with Bodark being promoted to a Commander to allow her and her team to more effectively carry out their mission and get support when needed. After the appearance of the carrier Bodark and Gauntlet were deployed to the city of Manassas when reports came in of Covenant forces building outside the city. After the Fall of Manassas Bodark and Gauntlet were evacuated from Reach aboard the UNSC Sentinel, a Stalwart-class Frigate, to Earth. From there Gauntlet were assigned to conduct several sabotage and assassination missions against the Covenant. However prior to deploying for another mission the alarm was raised that the Covenant had found Earth. Gauntlet was split into two, three man fireteams, Team 1 was deployed in the opening stages of the URNA Campaign while Team 2 lead by Bodark was deployed on back to back operations in the Middle East and North Africa Regions. Following the end of the war and the establishment of Spartan Branch several members of Gauntlet chose to join ONI as part of black ops groups while Bodark and a few others were entrusted with leading fireteams of the new Spartan IV's. Bodark was initially not put in charge of a team but was chosen to conduct sabotage operations against Covenant Remnant Groups and force assessments from 2553-2556. In October 2556 she was chosen to hunt down targets of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant however all these operation came to a halt with the Battle of Requiem in 2557 and the Attack on New Phoenix. After New Phoenix, Bodark was tasked with conducting war games alongside Spartan IV's to train them for the upcoming Requiem Campaign. During the Requiem Campaign Bodark co-ordinated several armored advanced in support of UNSC Forces. Following the Requiem Campaign she was once again head of Fireteam Dominus. Biography Early Life Born on New Harmony on August 28th 2528, Svetlana Rusakov was born to a upper middle class family in the city of Tyumen. Her father was the owner of a large interplanetary shipping corporation while her mother was formerly a lawyer but she quit due to the amount of malpractice and illegal dealings her firm was involved in. Both of Svetlana's parents raised her with a strong sense of hardwork and firm morals which would come to define her in her later years. For the first years of her life despite their work Svetlana was cared for deeply by her parents, regardless of their work they would always find time for her to teach, to play even just to talk, all these led Svetlana to prioritize her family above all else, regardless of the situation, however this would not last long, when she was 6 the Battle of New Harmony had broken out as the world came under attack by the Covenant. Her parents and her were rushed to the closest space port along with other civilians however once they reached the shuttle there was only so much space left, and so they placed her on the shuttle and told her they were going to look for more people to help, by the time Svetlana felt the shuttle lifting it was too late, she saw her parents tearfully waving as plasma streaked above them burning the world around them, all Svetlana could do was helplessly watch with her eyes glued to where they stood as a bolt of plasma decimated the port Category:Beta Company